Moonlit Dance
by emeraldstar3
Summary: Harry has little felt the passion and power of love until his final year when he falls for Hermione. What's more important...friendship or love? Harry reveals unknown powers in the face of Voldemort's challenge. ROMANCE (H/H) AND FLUFF! R/R!
1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"You are the one, Harry Potter. Chosen by Godric Griffindor himself, you alone have the power, ambition, and the will to save the fate of the wizarding world from the clutches of the ever rising Lord Voldemort. Be wise, Harry Potter, and good luck."  
  
  
  
Harry sat upright immediately. Where was he? Then he remembered. He was on the scarlet Hogwarts Express train on his way to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his seventh and final year. He must have dozed off. He had had an extremely peculiar dream. Someone was talking to him, addressing him, telling him something he couldn't quite grasp at the moment..something about his being the savior of the wizarding world? Harry shook his head. He was simply being preposterous.  
  
Across from him in the same compartment were his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were talking in quiet whispers so as not to wake him. Hermione leaned back and laughed at something Ron had said and playfully punched him in the arm. Ron saw that Harry was awake and caught his eye, blushing. Ron had begun to develop something of a crush on Hermione since their fifth year. Only Harry knew this, and he had promised to keep it so. Nevertheless, Harry looked on at the two of them in jealousy, suddenly having the urge to punch Ron in the arm as Hermione did..only not so playfully and gently. Harry mentally slapped himself. What was he saying? He was jealous of Hermione and Ron? His two best friends? If they were to get together, it would only be good for everyone..wouldn't it..?  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice, however, the drastic change in Hermione over the summer. She had grown taller and had become a young woman. She was perfectly proportional in all the right places, Harry thought, turning a bright shade of red. Her hair was now tamed and dripped down her back in smooth layers. She had dropped the old Hermione's wardrobe of loose, comfortable clothing, and had adopted a much brighter, stylish, and, in Harry's opinion, much better fitting one. She, being the studious Hermione however, wore no makeup, but often had on a charming and radiant smile.  
  
Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled. He looked so adorable, she mused. His nap had messed up his hair even further, allowing several dark locks to cast over his forehead, but not hiding the jagged lightning bolt scar. His emerald green eyes seemed to give off a light of their own. Harry, too, had changed over the summer. He was now a tall, muscular wizard and could easily pick up Hermione. She had learned this when they met on Platform 9 ¾ this morning..  
  
  
  
..Harry was pushing his trunk toward the platform with Hedwig hooting in a cage dangling from his arm. As he stepped through the barrier, he saw Hermione waving to him, calling out his name. He dropped the cage down with a loud 'clunk' and rushed over to her. All of his manners and ethics forgotten, he embraced her. He had had a difficult summer at the Dursley's and many times yearned to hear her voice again. Her eyes dancing in the sunlight peering at him caused him to laugh. He swept her off the ground and twirled her in the air, her giggling as she spun around..  
  
  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" came Ron's irritated voice. He had noticed the two staring at each other, and was becoming very annoyed. Ron was aware that the three of them had a special bond, and Harry and Hermione had every right be to friends, but it always made him uneasy to see his best friend flirting with his crush.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes, Ron, I'm so sorry..I guess I just sort of drifted into my own world for a second." Hermione replied, taking her eyes off of Harry. They began talking again, and Harry, wishing to be by himself for several seconds, looked out the window.  
  
He didn't focus on the beautiful countryside landscape they were passing. All he saw was a blur. Harry was thinking about Hermione. What was it that made his stomach flutter every time she smiled at him? He was sure this had never happened before. He had been so exuberant to meet her this morning at the train station. Over the summer, his heart had ached from missing her. He was sure he could have easily produced a Patronus as he looked into her eyes again that morning for the first time in three months. Why did he get nervous every time they talked? And what was it that made him blush every time she was near him? Harry didn't want to admit it, but he knew what it was. He was in love with his best friend, the best witch in school, and his best friend's crush. He had fallen for Hermione Granger. 


	2. Winter Ball

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The sorting that night was most uninteresting. Dumbledore gave a speech before the feast began announcing the year's beginning and prominent events.  
  
"Again, as a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden," Dumbledore smiled at the phrase. "And as a new event this year, we will be having a winter ball. (A.N. Sorry! I couldn't resist! What's a romance fic without a ball? LOL) It will take place the night prior to Christmas holiday vacation. You are expected to dress to impress. Further details will be given out later. And now, enjoy your feast and sleep tight!" Professor Dumbledore raised his glass and sat back down.  
  
Ron looked excited over at Harry. "Harry! D'you hear that? A winter ball! I won't make the same mistake I made last time we had a ball!" He said this very fast and in a whisper so Hermione wouldn't hear. Harry's heart plunged. He knew Ron was rather fond of Hermione, but hadn't expected him to act so soon.  
  
"Er..that's..uh..great, Ron, really great! I hope- erm..good luck!" He said without much heart. He knew at that moment, when he felt the dread in his heart of Ron asking Hermione, that he was in love with her.  
  
Harry could remember all the times she had stuck by his side..all those times she had been there for him. In his first year, she had helped him solve the Sorcerer's Stone dilemma. In his second year, she had spent hours in the library, looking for clues pertaining to the Chamber of Secrets, saving him from being horribly surprised with the basilisk. In his third year, she had made sure he didn't do anything rash to avenge Sirius. In his fourth year, she had been there when he was in the horrible fight with Ron, had been there to help him master the spell he needed to get past the first task, had been there with Ron to spend all her free time in the library researching ways to survive underwater, ignoring her exams and disregarding her usual study prep, had been there for him when he needed moral support. She had helped him complete his homework when he had to focus on Quidditch. She had encouraged him and was always there when he needed someone. Harry realized that it was because of Hermione that he was here. And now he didn't take it for granted any more. He realized he appreciated it, and loved her for reaching out to him.  
  
It was a horrible predicament to put himself in though. It wasn't easy falling for your best friend, and he didn't have Ron on his side this time. In fact, Ron was oblivious. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was politely listening to Parvati going on about what she was going to wear.  
  
"Ugh, my aunt brought me these dress robes the day before I left as a present. It's practically her size, and she's a clown at the local wizard circus! I can't wear that!" Parvati said desperately. "I need something fitting, something bright, luscious, something that will make the guys stare!"  
  
"We can go shopping in Hogsmeade for some dress robes, Parv. Don't worry about it. Hey, how about some tight, frilly, lace robes? You'll look so sexy you'll knock the guys flat on their faces!" Lavender suggested gleefully.  
  
Hermione spit out the mouthful of pumpkin juice in her mouth and burst our laughing. Her eyes sparkled from excitement. Harry's heart began to beat faster as Hermione moved her food to the seat next to him. "Hi, Harry. I need to get away from all that insanity for a while. Honestly. They're already talking about what they're going to wear!" Hermione said, slicing her meat. "It WILL be fun though, won't it? I'm really excited! A winter ball! It'll be just like last year, and that was terrific! Imagine what the great hall will look like.." she wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, Ron and I were just talking about it," Harry replied, Ron nodding fervently by his side.  
  
"Harry, going to ask Cho again?" Ron asked with a grin. Hermione laughed before putting a comforting arm on Harry. She smiled warmly, "I'm sure you'll have better luck this time, Harry."  
  
If only you'd cooperate, Harry thought to himself. But how was he going to work this? Ron wanted to ask Hermione, and would be furious if Harry did. What did he value more? Friendship or the chance to be with Hermione for one night? To share a dance with her, by her side? To be the center of her attention, and see her bright eyes light up at the sight of him? To forget everything, all the troubles he had and devote himself to her? Harry groaned to himself. He wanted to ask her to the ball..not propose to her!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks so much to Danielle, WaNdA, Pottermaniac, Max Lonewolf, someone, and FawkesnFlame!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
* 


	3. Rise of Lord Voldemort

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
During dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up once again and tapped his goblet with his fork for attention. "Students, may I add another rather important issue that has just popped into my large brain," he winked, "Due to the difficulty in hiring a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the Hogwarts staff has decided to cancel the class this year. Your parents have been notified of the recent change. During the time at which you are intended to attend DADA, you shall receive free time to complete homework or lounge in your common rooms. Thank you." He sat back down.  
  
The Great Hall began buzzing. Harry could hear oddments of conversation around him. "Oh, wow! A whole hour free to do whatever we like!" "Ah, it's not unanticipated no one would fill up the position..it's obviously jinxed!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were deciding among themselves what to do.  
  
"We could always visit Hagrid..haven't talked to him in a while," Harry suggested.  
  
"How about we just hang around in the common room and play chess and nap..catching up on the sleep we missed?" Ron said with a bit of a grin on his face.  
  
"OR," Hermione said with a glare at Ron, "We could prepare for our UPCOMING NEWTS, which we DEFINITELY need studying for." At which Harry and Ron both tried to suppress their groans by stuffing large quantities of pound cake into their mouths.  
  
That night, after the feast, however, Harry was perplexed to see Professor McGonagall rushing toward him. "Potter, if you'll come with me, please," she said with a rather somber look upon her face. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who both shrugged. He had no choice but to follow Professor McGonagall.  
  
Much to Harry's astonishment and dismay, she led him to Dumbledore's office. What have I have possibly done now, Harry thought. Professor McGonagall led him into the room, turned on her heels, and walked away briskly, leaving Harry to look ahead at the desk, which was occupied by none other than Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Harry, have a seat," he said amiably, gesturing to the cushioned chair beside him. Harry sat down cautiously. "You are aware, Harry, of the rising of Lord Voldemort." Harry nodded. "Nothing has happened in the past two years, since the Triwizard Tournament, in fact. However, Harry, I must express my concerns. I have heard many rumors and talkings from reliable sources that he may be plotting some sort of.. revenge. I wanted to let you know, Harry, that you should always be cautious. Although little can harm you on the grounds of Hogwarts, please do be wary of your circumstances." He stood up, indicating the end of his talk. Harry was suddenly reminded of Professor Moody's "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry thanked Professor Dumbledore, who smiled warmly at him as he left.  
  
What was this supposed to mean? Harry thought as he walked aimlessly through the halls. Voldemort was after him again? Harry tried to dismiss all these thoughts from his head as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him anxiously.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide with concern. "What happened?"  
  
"Yeah, are you in trouble or something?" Ron added.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah, Dumbledore just wanted to tell me to be cautious because Voldemort might be planning something again. He said-" Harry was cut off as Seamus rushed into the room.  
  
"Ron! Ron! There's a chess tournament in the Great Hall between Gryffindor and Slytherin! It's private, and only the players are allowed to go in! A couple of kids in sixth year set it up without the Professor's knowing. They want to prove once and for all that Gryffindor has the brains that Slytherin lacks. They're rooting for you to go in, Ron! C'mon!" Ron's face flushed with embarrassment at the thought that everyone wanted him to win. This attention was rarely shown to Ron. He turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "Well, I guess I better go then. Wish me luck. And Harry, don't worry about it. When I come back from the game, we'll talk over all the ways that piece of rubbish could get to you." With that, Ron left.  
  
Harry sank into a sofa, Hermione sat down softly at his side.  
  
"Harry, I don't think you should worry about it right now," she said gently, patting his arm.  
  
"Who me? I'm not worrying about it!" Harry said, with a nonchalant attitude. Hermione laughed at his act.  
  
"C'mon Harry, you can't beguile Ron and me. We know when you're troubled. Just don't think about this yet. I don't think anyone will bother you soon. I just don't want you to end up wasting your time thinking over something that's inevitable and you can't help. There's other things to spend your time on, like Quidditch.." she said, trailing off.  
  
And you, Harry thought.  
  
"Thanks, Mione..I know what you mean. It's not really important at the moment. Besides, I think Dumbledore just wanted to warn me, so I won't think about it, okay?" He smiled at her. She grinned encouragingly at him.  
  
"Good. I want to make our last year memorable..not filled with thoughts that can ruin dreams. You, Ron, and I may be separated next year when we go off to our own jobs..oh Harry, I'll miss you so much!" She snuggled against him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Harry leaned down. "Hermione, it's only the beginning of the year! We have plenty of time together left..and I don't think we'll really leave each other next year. We'll always keep in touch and visit! Let's think happy thoughts!" Harry said cheerily.  
  
Hermione laughed through her tears. "You're right, Harry. Planning to beat Slytherin in Quidditch again?" She laughed and leaned back on him again.  
  
This was where she belonged, Hermione thought. It felt so..RIGHT to be in Harry's arm. Even if they shared nothing but a platonic friendship, she felt comforted somehow, to be surrounded by arms that could protect her.  
  
Just then, the common room swung open and Neville walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx SOOOOO much to all my kind reviewers.. (  
  
ColletteTook, hp4eva, Stoneheart, SweetWater, and Kylara704!!!!! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Keep reviewing.. I want at least 20 reviews before Chappie 4!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
* 


	4. Ginny Weasley

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
And behind Neville, Ron strolled in, beaming.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Ron's figure and immediately sat upright out of Harry's arm. She looked innocently at him while trying desperately to straighten her tousled hair. Harry, too, attempted to maneuver (without success) his hair into place. It wasn't as though they were particularly *engaging* in anything.. he just didn't want Ron to suspect something that had never taken place.  
  
Ron, however, took no notice of the two. He simply grinned at them. "GUESS WHAT?!?! I WON!!!! I ACTUALY WON!!! I beat this Slytherin Blaise or whatever the name is horribly! Slytherin was HORRIFIED. They were staring at Blaise in disgust, as though she had just disgraced them. It was hilarious! Wish you could have seen it!! Blimey, I'm tired. I think I'll-" At last, Ron had noticed the condition of his two friends. They were sitting together, *abnormally* close, on the couch, and Harry's robes were wrinkled where Hermione had lain on him. (A.N. in a very friendly way, of course. : P, get your minds out of the gutter! hehe) Ron frowned.  
  
"What- what were you doing?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? Oh..we were just.. um.."  
  
"Talking! Just.. er.. talking!" Harry finished for Hermione.  
  
"Erm.. alright.. I'm beat. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," Ron replied, still staring rather skeptically at the two of them. He walked up the stairs to the boys' tower followed closely by Neville, who was apparently stifling a yawn.  
  
As Ron disappeared behind the curve of the steps, Harry let out a sigh and relaxed against the couch. "Merlin's beard, that was close," he murmured.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Hermione spoke.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm rather tired too.. I'm going up, okay? Wait for me at breakfast."  
  
"Sure, Herm.. g'night."  
  
"Good night, Harry," she whispered before going upstairs.  
  
Harry sat on the loveseat before the fireplace, his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples in aggravation. This is pathetic, he thought, I can't be expected to ignore my feelings because of my best friend! I must be selfish.. but I can't just tell my inner voice to shut up!  
  
^ Damn right you can't! ^ came his conscience.  
  
Ah, shut up.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry sat in this jarring position for quite some time until he heard the portrait open and heard gentle footsteps. He turned around and saw a glimpse of red hair.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ginny Weasley had been smitten with Harry until last year. But she had overcome her "nervousness" around him and when Harry realized she was more than a blushing girl, the two had become fast friends. There were times when she still turned a rather dark shade of red around him, however; she still had a crush on him. "Harry? You okay? Why are you up so late?"  
  
"I should ask you the same, Miss Weasley," Harry said, a slight grin returning to his face. Oh my God, he thought, am I FLIRTING with GINNY WEASLEY?!?! He groaned inwardly. This was NOT what he had in mind.  
  
"Oh! Well, I was in the library finishing my homework. Professor Snape gave me extra work because my cauldron broke up. I swear, Malfoy rigged it! He stayed after your class and I have Potions right after you. I was wondering what he was doing. Anyway, what about you? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. I'm just- tired, I think."  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry. Don't be stupid. Who is it you've got your eye on this time? Hermione?" Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry stared. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Harry, I don't have five brothers for no reason. Well, I'm not going to keep nagging you if you don't want to spill it, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, okay?"  
  
How on EARTH did she know?!?! Harry wondered in amazement. That girl could really surprise you.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah.." she said softly. "Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You're a great wizard Harry.. Don't go squandering your time over those that will never love you. There are plenty of girls right in front of you that would love to spend the rest of their lives with you," Ginny said softly, "Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Ginny," Harry replied quietly, pondering over what she had just said.. wondering if it was possibly true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my lovely reviewers...  
  
  
  
Lil' Hermione (PitchingQueen1)  
  
Kim  
  
Charmelle  
  
Sucker For Romance  
  
Stoneheart  
  
Elysia Astraea  
  
HarryHermione4Ever  
  
Hp4eva  
  
Athena  
  
Walking Contradiction  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!  
  
Click that pretty button... 


	5. HoGsMeAdE

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The first Hogsmeade weekend was approaching, and Harry had made up his mind. Ginny was right. He wasn't going to waste all his time on Hermione, who probably after all liked Ron. Besides, he valued friendship more than a foolish crush.  
  
Thus, he asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with him the very next day.  
  
"Er- Ginny? Can I ask you something?" he asked her after breakfast.  
  
"Sure!" she replied.  
  
They walked together down the hall. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he said, not stuttering the slightest bit.  
  
"Oh! Of course, Harry! Oh! I better head off to Transfiguration or Professor McGonagall will be really upset, you know how she is when someone's late.. she'll probably take off points even though we're in her house," Ginny babbled, turning redder with each word. She rushed off.  
  
Harry continued walking. That had been a walk in the park. He hadn't felt the nerves jolt as when he had asked Cho Chang to go to the Yule Ball with him in his fourth year. He stopped suddenly when he saw Ron and Hermione in front of him, Ron looking rather flustered and extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Well, what I wanted to say is-" Ron muttered, his ears turning bright red. "Actually, it would be great if- um- could you think- oh forget all this! Hermione, will you- will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron! It look you that long to say that? Of course I'll go with you!"  
  
Harry froze. He felt his stomach drop to his feet. Ron and Hermione were going to Hogsmeade together? "What a friend HE is," Harry thought, "Didn't even warn me he was going to do it! But.. I've already made my decision. I'm going to back off and let Ron have Hermione. He deserves her."  
  
^So do you.^ said his conscience  
  
"Yes, well, I think Ron deserves her more. He's already jealous because I have a stupid scar. He's got five brothers to live up to! I'm going to pass this one up for him."  
  
^Oh.. so you're going to forget your feelings for a friend? Ah, brave, great Harry Potter. Your kindness works again. Just don't forget, you have emotions as well.^  
  
Harry shook his head. He was wrong. He HADN'T made his decision. He could pretend he did, could fool everyone else, but he couldn't fool himself. He still loved Hermione. Moreover, just because his best friends were going to Hogsmeade together did NOT mean they were going out. After all, he had been to Hogsmeade with Hermione without Ron as well.  
  
But somehow, through the rest of the day, he couldn't get the displeasure of the thought out of his head.  
  
~~~  
  
AT HOGSMEADE  
  
It was a breezy fall day in the little wizarding plaza. Hogsmeade was filled with shoppers and visitors, many of which were from Hogwarts. Harry was with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Ron hadn't been too happy with the arrangements of Harry's date, but did not pry further information out of Harry. Harry supposed this was because he was too caught up in his date with Hermione. Before they left for Hogsmeade, Ron had stood in front of Harry, fretting for quite a while.  
  
"Do you think I look okay, Harry?"  
  
"Ron," Harry sighed, "For the LAST time, you look FINE."  
  
"What if I make a total fool of myself? What if I spill Butterbeer all over her? What if-"  
  
"RON! SHUT UP! She's your best friend, for Merlin's sake! And it's just a Hogsmeade visit!" Harry had yelled, angered and frustrated and Ron, who continually brought up the topic of their "date".  
  
Ron's eyebrows had shot up, but he didn't speak.  
  
Now the four of them were walking along the cobbled roads of Hogsmeade. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Little bells rang at the door as they entered inside. Ron went to get their drinks as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found a table in the corner. As they were walking toward it, however, Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Granger, I see you've come with the poor Weasley. If you guys get married and have children, you'll get Mudblood muggle-lovers!" He laughed evilly, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling beside him.  
  
Harry's hand shot inside his cloak for his wand, but Hermione stopped him. "Let me handle this," she said in a low voice.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco, her lips pursed in a rather seductive smile. "Hey there," she whispered, "You're really good looking when you're mad, you know that?" Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"But, but I'm not mad," he said, looking confused,  
  
"You're not good looking either," Hermione replied tartly, and slapped him smartly. With that, she took Harry's hand and led him and Ginny to their table. Ron was already there waiting. Realizing Ron's stare at their hands, Hermione let go of Harry instantly.  
  
"NICE, Herm, VERY NICE," Harry said, clearly impressed.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks. That," she said, sipping her Butterbeer, "That was fun."  
  
~~~  
  
The rest of the Hogsmeade trip was enjoyable. The four went shopping and visited Zonko's, where Harry and Ron filled up on their supply of Dungbombs, in case of any emergancy.  
  
Harry didn't think of Ginny as his official "date". Ron, too, even after crowing about it for hours, didn't take Hermione seriously as his date either. The four friends went as "friends only.. but with privileges."  
  
~~~  
  
During the end of the trip, when all the students were back in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room, just taking their coats off. (Ginny had rushed off to tell her day to her friend).  
  
"That was great!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Definitely," Harry agreed.  
  
"Thanks, Ron, for taking me," Mione said.  
  
Ron walked up to her. "No problem," he replied softly, and leaned down. Harry turned around to see Ron's lips meet Hermione's in a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
AH..what will happen now?!?! Poor Harry, just when he thought everything was going to be okay.. just when he had survived the Hogsmeade visit with his best friends going.. RON KISSES HERMIONE! HAHAHA..  
  
And of course, to those who reviewed.. THANK YOU!!!  
  
Veronica*James  
  
thefly  
  
Ponder  
  
tokara naria sanzuke  
  
Faith  
  
LittleLily  
  
Starangelme  
  
CentralsPrincess15  
  
Wraith  
  
Eternity  
  
Capt.Coran Horn Jedi Knig  
  
  
  
KEEP REVIEWING!! 


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
After several quick moments, Ron lifted his lips from the kiss. He blushed deeply; Harry saw the tips of his ears turn a dark scarlet. Hermione's eyes were wide with.. was it shock? She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Oh my.. Ron, I.. I don't.. I thought.. friends.. Hogsmeade.. never had intention.." Hermione didn't finish her sentence. It didn't seem as though Ron was particularly listening, either. He gave her another peck on the cheek hesitantly and mumbled, "I'm going up to bed. See you all in the morning." He left, staring dreamily at the ceiling.  
  
Harry stared after him in disbelief. He felt as though his body had just been beaten with Bludgers to the point where he was so numb he couldn't even begin to feel the pain. He looked over to Hermione, who was also gaping at Ron's retreating figure.  
  
Hermione fell unto the sofa and closed her eyes. "I don't believe this," she murmured, "That was NOT a friendly kiss, was it, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I can't be TOO sure, Herm," Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I mean, it's not TOO unusual. I'm sure EVERYONE kisses friends of the opposite gender like that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry sighed and gave an exclamation of impatience.  
  
"I was kidding, Harry."  
  
"It's nice to know you can kid at a time like this."  
  
"I can't believe.. did he think it was like a.. a.. DATE or something?!"  
  
"NOOO, Hermione, he thought it was a gorilla stampede."  
  
"AGH! Why do you have to be so difficult?!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do? Shave my head and join the circus?? Cry out in joy because my best friends were making out in front of me, ruining my poor, innocent, now corrupted, mind?!?"  
  
"I can't believe he did that! I.. I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"Well, it certainly seemed like you chose to respond!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Wrench away? How mean would that be?! Would you like it if you were in his place and I pushed you away?!"  
  
Harry didn't answer. Whether he would like it was NOT the point. He would never be put into that position. HONESTLY! How DENSE could Ron be?  
  
Hermione sighed. "Help me out, Harry! What am I supposed to do?!" she cried, "What if he gets the wrong idea? What if he really liked it? What if he thinks I like HIM?! Does he like me or something? I thought we were just friends! I never expected this to happen.. oh my God..what am I supposed to do?!?!"  
  
"Well, DO you like him or not?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know ANYTHING anymore! I'm so confused! I've never been put into this position! The LAST person I expected to get my first kiss from was Ron!"  
  
"That was your first kiss?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't hear him. "I'm so confused right now, Harry.. I think I'll go upstairs."  
  
"Wait, Hermione.."  
  
Hermione turned back around. "Yes?"  
  
Harry wanted to spill his heart out to her then. Drop the sarcastic act and pour out his heart to her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how much the last hour had hurt him. He wanted her to know that seeing Ron kiss her was worse than the Cruciatius curse to him. He wanted to tell her to choose him, over Ron. Harry almost did spill all his emotions to her at that moment, when her eyes looked into his. But something in his mind held him back.  
  
"Never mind. Go ahead. G'night, Hermione."  
  
"Good night, Harry. I need to do some thinking, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Night."  
  
And Harry stood there, in the common room, feeling helpless, like he did before Hogwarts when Dudley had tortured him. He and his best friend had the same crush. Hermione probably liked Ron back. This situation was not looking particularly favorable to Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is! The 6th chappie! Ahh..the beauty of fanfics...  
  
And as always, TO MAH REVIEWERS!! THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
sailorstargirl13  
  
heeey  
  
warm in pink fuzzy pants  
  
JeNnY H.  
  
Adi  
  
  
  
thefly  
  
noodlejelly  
  
Jessica  
  
Blinken (F. K. A. Lady Arianna  
  
Kate  
  
Christine  
  
  
  
AND TO EVERYONE ELSE: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I'LL WRITE CHAPTER 7 WHEN I GET 65 REVIEWS! THANX!  
  
  
  
~EmeRaLd*StAR 


	7. Friendship VS Love

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned under his sheets, finally sitting up, wrenching open the curtains drawn around his four- poster bed. He looked over to Ron's bed. He could see Ron's sleeping figure, dreaming peacefully in the sleepy essence of night. Harry looked at Ron with envy. Was it because of Ron's ability to sleep...or his ability to show his emotions to the girl he liked? Harry didn't know. It didn't matter. Harry sighed inwardly and fell back onto his bed. Suddenly, he was caught by sleep and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
Morning greeted Hermione cheerfully. Having forgotten the previous night's events, she got ready with a smile. Feeling especially happy, she put on her favorite outfit. A green sleeveless top with a V-neck cut and a pair of long black flares. Hermione combed her hair out, humming a song. She floated blissfully down the stairs. Suddenly, as she entered the common room, she was reminded of what had taken place the night before. Hermione frowned. What a way to ruin her day before it had even started!  
  
What had Ron meant by the kiss, though? Had he thought it was merely platonic? Harry certainly didn't think so. And was it just her, or did Harry seem a bit...jealous? Personally, Hermione had not really enjoyed the kiss, despite the fact that it was her very first. She was much too shocked and overwhelmed that one of her best friends would kiss her to thoroughly enjoy it.  
  
Hermione grinned. It was nice to know someone cared about her. Besides, she needed to concentrate on her schoolwork. It was much more important to her. The occurrence of the previous night was pushed into the farthest corner of her head as she resumed humming.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was thinking along the same lines. He was perturbed by Ron's actions toward Hermione, but decided it was one occurrence and worth overlooking. He valued the friendship between them more. Or so he said to himself. And he believed it. For a while.  
  
~~~  
  
Breakfast was normal as usual. The swarm of owls still arrived perfunctorily, swooping down on the students as they ate and chatted with friends. Hermione sat between her two best friends. Ron was rather quieter than usual, but didn't act the least bit awkward to Hermione. The three friends seemed to reach an unspoken agreement. Nothing would be spoken about what had happened, seeing its risk to their friendship. But none had forgotten the event. They merely chose to ignore it.  
  
"Neville, pass the butter, please," Hermione said pleasantly after a few moments.  
  
Neville made no motion toward the butter. In fact, it looked as though he would fall asleep on the table any minute.  
  
"Er...Neville?" Hermione inquired curiously.  
  
"OH! Sorry, Hermione," Neville replied, blushing, "I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night...I think I've lost Trevor again...but anyway, here's the butter," he said, passing over the salt.  
  
Hermione giggled. Ron and Harry hid grins by shoveling food into their mouths. Neville reached over for a biscuit, spreading sugar and orange juice over it. Ron burst out laughing. Crumbs sprayed outward and landed all over the table. Hermione tutted at his manners.  
  
"Ron, you need to go to finishing school," she declared, smiling.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement (and partially disgust, having been coated in crumbs). "Neville, pass the napki- never mind, Neville. I'll get it." Harry said, seeing Neville reach for the pepper.  
  
They continued breakfast this way, happily and carefree. No one gave a thought to anything unsettling. The trio almost been broken...but it had prevailed.  
  
~~~  
  
Lives returned to normal. It was as though the trip to Hogsmeade never happened. It was all the better for their friendship. They became the best of friends again. Harry and Ron would play chess by the fireplace on chilly nights in the warm, crowded common room while Hermione would sit by a table next to them, doing her homework. Harry and Ron laughed over Divination, Hermione mused over Arithmancy, and Neville fretted over Potions.  
  
All was well. Until the Christmas Ball was once again brought up one evening after dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so another chapter ends...I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, and this chapter isn't really all that long...I've been pretty busy. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer...I DEFINITELY know it will be JUICIER. I have a LOT planned for this lil trio of ours...heh heh heh...  
  
Anyway, thanks again to ALL reviewers!! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
  
  
Hopedreamer  
  
ThePopGurlz  
  
Maria  
  
Sabina  
  
Khodges714  
  
Mistress Desdemona  
  
Thamker  
  
ANGELIC_EYEZ  
  
Isabelle  
  
Chica  
  
Jaina  
  
Goodhumorgal  
  
Mspotter  
  
Alanna  
  
Mariel4000  
  
Lonestrider  
  
Fanficaholic1377  
  
AnGeLeYeS  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h  
  
  
  
QueenieNRCatFan  
  
Hermione  
  
VipyGirl831  
  
Akemi Akibi  
  
Tyger 


End file.
